


Compliance

by Koeji



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Eye Licking, F/F, the romantic kind not the guro kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeji/pseuds/Koeji
Summary: In the midst of Operation Snake Eater, EVA and The Boss indulge in idle intimacies.





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> There sure is a lack of tender, consensual eyeball licking in the world.

“Why the glasses?" asks The Boss. "You can see fine without them, can't you? They seem like they’d be a hindrance.”

EVA pulls her hair over her shoulder and chuckles, the cold air of The Boss's room washing over her exposed neck. Her glasses—Tatyana's glasses—hang from The Boss's fingers, plucked from atop EVA's neatly folded uniform beside the bed. The Boss always insists on folding it properly, no matter how short a time it’s removed from EVA; a bit of an annoying habit, EVA thinks in moments of her own urgency, but The Boss does it all the same, each time saving the glasses for last, removing them and placing them with reverence on the folded pile. "I don't know, really," EVA mutters. “I suppose they help me distance myself from Tatyana. A physical division between us, you know? Maybe I think...as long as I'm able to take off these glasses, I'm still able to turn back into myself. Kind of like how superheroes can take off their costumes and no one recognizes them as a famous hero, even though their face hasn't changed at all. Does that make sense?”

The Boss nods. “It’s a sound theory. I only know the foundational ideas of the kind of espionage you undergo. The psychology is fascinating,” she says, folding the arms of the glasses in and replacing them on EVA’s uniform. “It’s a shame that that kind of superhero disguise doesn't work in real life.”

EVA pulls her knees to her chest, perching her chin atop them. “Snake didn't recognize me.” 

“He isn't the sharpest tool in the box,” The Boss replies all too quickly. “Especially when it comes to women.”

“Oh, I'm well aware of that,” she says with a groan. She swears she sees The Boss look away and roll her eyes. “But I didn’t expect you to recognize me so quickly, after ten years. Is my disguise that weak? Or is it just the eagle eye of The Boss at work?”

Shaking her head, The Boss reaches beneath EVA’s chin, holding it aloft in the dim glow of her room as if she is turning a piece of sea glass over in a beam of sunlight, hoping to catch a sparkle. “It was your eyes,” she says softly, “cliché as it sounds. That, and the way you looked at me when you first saw me here.”

EVA gives a hum of acknowledgement, curiosity. She remembers the first day she saw The Boss on base, after weeks of hearing her name on others’ lips, EVA assuring herself that they meant some other boss. She feels as if she is viewing herself on that day from outside herself; the scenes set, but the faces blurred. She hadn’t looked anyone in the eye for days, but she had looked at The Boss for far too long. “How did I look at you?”

With her opposite hand, The Boss cups EVA’s cheek. “I’m sure you can imagine,” she murmurs.

The Boss moves as if to kiss her, but her lips travel upward, thumb pawing at EVA’s lower eyelid. Her open mouth hovers there—EVA feels her warm breath wash over her eye, wet and hesitant and tender, and in that stillness she knits her fingers together around The Boss’s neck, hangs her own weight from her, pulls her imperceptibly closer because their intimacy in this new form has exceeded anything achieved by the contact between their bodies. EVA doesn’t flinch when she feels The Boss’s tongue on her eye, its tip slowly grazing the moist surface, tracing the lines of her socket along her eyelashes. The act is quick and furtive, but time stretches itself for EVA to map every moment of The Boss’s heated exhales, the staccato pressures of her tongue intruding further and harder against her, both demanding and delicate in its small caresses. Then, The Boss pulls back, and until EVA meets her smile she doesn’t realize how tight her grip around The Boss’s neck had become; her muscles relax, sighing in grace. 

The Boss lays a small kiss upon EVA’s closed eye, begins to dress herself. It’s a process EVA feels quite privileged to watch—the obscuring of the snakelike scar, donning of every belt and strap. Until The Boss is finished, she puts off clothing herself, pulling her hair back into the tight ponytail. It’s a sore, melancholy act, redressing alongside The Boss—one EVA is never quite prepared for. Even the air in the room seems to resign itself—to reform itself into something quite unlike the actions it had witnessed moments before.

When their ensembles are reassembled, The Boss takes the glasses and places them upon EVA’s face, curling errant wisps of hair around the curves of her ears as she positions the arms.

“Take good care of them, Tatyana.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic this short before?? I swear I have content of substance to contribute to the evaboss fandom in the works. In the meantime, you have to deal with this. Sorry.


End file.
